Difuntas Estrellas
by Writer-Kamira
Summary: Tras el oscuro pasado del clan de la Estrella una sombra resurge para reunir a toda la familia nuevamente
1. Asesinos

_(Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein, Shinigami sama, Death City, __pertenecen__todos__ a Atsushi Okubo) _

_Capítulo 1_

Cae fina llovizna. El sol se oculta. Un día oscuro en Death City.

El día de mi regreso.

.

.

-Eh, Tsubaki, ¿no te ha parecido genial la última misión?-: Black Star con las manos en la nuca y una amplia sonrisa.

-Hai.-: Tsubaki sonriendo también. "Desde aquella misión Black Star ha mejorado considerablemente…": Tsubaki.

Llegan por el pasillo Maka y Soul Eater. Black Star choca un puño con Soul a modo de saludo.

-Eh, Soul, ¿Qué tal les ha ido a ustedes?-: Black Star.

-Estuvo fácil.-: Soul con suficiencia.

-Así ha sido.-: Maka con orgullo expreso.

-Pues para nosotros ha sido igual.- dice alguien a sus espaldas.

Al girar ven a Death the Kid y sus dos armas, Liz y Patty, las hermanas Thompson.

-Ese asesino era completamente asimétrico, su existencia era imperdonable.-: Kid.

Los demás le miran con una ceja enarcada.

-En todo caso, no sé qué está pasando con las almas. Los Kishin son cada vez más y más patéticos.-: Maka, decepcionada, obviamente.

-¡No puede ser!-: Black Star.

-¿Huh?-: todos los demás.

-¡¿Cómo voy a ser el mejor si a todos les está yendo igual?-: ya se lo imaginarán.

Todos le miran con una ceja enarcada.

-N-no te preocupes, Black Star. Seguro aparecerá una buena misión dentro de poco.-: Tsubaki, condescendiente por naturaleza.

.

.

Una sombra se desliza por las calles de Death City. Aproximándose…

.

.

-¿Quieren venir a comer?-: Soul –Maka tiene ganas de cocinar hoy para muchos.

Maka le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero se vuelve a mirar a los demás con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Si quieren venir…-: Maka.

-Sí, me encantaría.-: Tsubaki.

-Cuenta conmigo.-: Black Star.

-¡Hai!-: Patty.

-Está bien.-: Liz.

-Reparte la comida simétricamente en mi plato, y estaré a gusto de ir.-: Kid, aunque supongo que ya lo habían imaginado.

Técnicos y armas parten a la casa de Maka.

Conversan y expresan abiertamente el deseo de que un Kishin desprevenido se les cruce en el camino.

-Si aparece un Kishin, déjenmelo a mí. Debo ser yo quien acabe con el primero.-: Black Star.

-Olvídalo. Acabar con seres antiestéticos y malvados es mi deber.-: Kid.

Cuidado con lo que desean… porque podría cumplirse.

-Compitamos para ver quién se queda con él.-: Black Star.

-Hmp ¿Olvidas que puedo aplastarte con un dedo?-: Kid.

-No hay nada que Black Star y Tsubaki no puedan hacer. ¡Soy el número uno! ¡Y nadie puede conmigo!-: Black Star con una postura ridícula de héroe obstinado.

-Black Star...-: Tsubaki. "Ahora es diferente, piensa más en mí."

Siguen discutiendo.

Maka se detiene en seco.

-¿Qué sucede, Maka?-: Soul.

Maka se queda en blanco.

-Alguien viene hacia acá.-: Maka.

Black Star y Kid cierran la bocota para escuchar, o sentir lo que Maka sentía.

Una sombra camina pausada y silenciosamente hacia ellos.

Dos sombras.

-Liz, Patty.-: Kid. Las hermanas se transforman en las dos pistolas. Kid las sujeta simétricamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-: Black Star. Mira de reojo a Tsubaki y ella se transforma en kusarigama.

Soul se transforma en guadaña, llegando a las manos de Maka.

-Kishin.-: Maka.

.

.

Las sombras se acercan con lentitud.

La desesperación empieza a surgir entre técnicos y armas.

-No se precipiten.-: Una de las sombras. –Solo vengo a hablar con Shinigami sama.

-Eres un Kishin, ambos los son.-: Maka –Como estudiantes de Shibusen tenemos derecho a detenerte.

-A matarnos.-: La otra sombra, corrigiendo a Maka.

-¿Estás completamente segura de lo que tus palabras dicen pero lo que tus ojos no contemplan?-: La primera sombra.

Al acercarse se puede ver dos siluetas cubiertas por túnicas largas, una más alta que la otra. Una es una mujer, la otra es un hombre.

Uno de los ojos de la mujer, de color rojo escarlata, se mueve para contemplar a Black Star, mientras el otro permanece oculto.

Esboza una sonrisa.

-Black Star… Has crecido.-: La mujer.

El corazón de Black Star se detiene. Esa voz… ese ojo reluciente…

-¿Quién es, Black Star?-: Soul, mostrándose en la hoja de la guadaña.

-No importa, son Kishin. Debemos acabar con ellos.-: Kid, empuñando sus dos armas.

-Déjenles en paz.-: una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Dr. Stein?-: todos.

-Dr. Stein, se trata de Kishin. Como estudiantes de Shibusen debemos…-: Maka.

-Sé lo que deben hacer como estudiantes de Shibusen, Maka.-: Stein –Pero observa una cosa. ¿No notas que no ha pasado algo?

Todos se giran a mirar las dos siluetas misteriosas. Se mantienen inmóviles.

-No nos han atacado.-: Liz, reconociéndolo.

-Además ha dicho que debe hablar con Shinigami sama. Él no hubiese permitido que un Kishin de este tipo ingresara tan fácilmente en Death City. Supongo que deberemos permitirle que se presenten ante Shinigami sama.-: Stein.

Los técnicos no bajan la guardia.

No confían en las sombras.

-Los escoltaré.-: Kid.

-Y yo.-: Stein –Maka, Black Star. Continúen a su casa.

-Pero…-: Maka.

-Es una orden.-: Stein.

La mujer parece complacida.

Camina al lado de Black Star. Él sigue consternado.

Tsubaki puede sentirlo.

Kid camina detrás de las dos sombras con la guardia en alto, empuñando a Liz y a Patty.

Stein les sigue.

.

.

-"Estás segura de lo que tus palabras dicen… pero que tus ojos no contemplan…"-: Maka. Vuelve sus ojos hacia las siluetas.

Empieza a mirar sus almas.

-¿Qué…?-: Maka.

Soul vuelve a su forma humana.

-¿Qué has visto, Maka?-: Soul.

-Dos cuerpos… un alma.-: Maka. Tsubaki vuelve a su forma humana.

-¿Co-como es eso posible?-: Tsubaki.

Maka está igual de perpleja.

-El alma está dentro de Akuma, ¿no es así?-: Black Star.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre, Black Star?-: Soul.

Black Star pierde su mirada en el horizonte.

-Es una historia, de tantas que he escuchado.-: Black Star.

_**Asesinos**_

-Había una niña. Ella era… era la mejor asesina conocida en todo el mundo. Jamás se supo su nombre.-: Black Star –Solían llamarla Doku (veneno) porque acababa con todas sus víctimas, igual que una epidemia. Una técnica y su arma. Ellos dos asesinaban humanos y consumían sus almas. No solo el arma, también Doku. Pronto empezar a cazar técnicos y armas. Pensaban que de ese modo obtendrían sus habilidades, y en cierto modo fue así.

Maka y Soul le miran en silencio. Tsubaki permanece inmersa en la historia.

-Se convirtieron en Kishin, como ya lo habrán supuesto.-: Black Star –Enviaron a un equipo a darles caza. En ello lograron destrozar el alma del arma, pero sin acabar con su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando recibió el apodo de Akuma (desalmado).

-¿Cómo pudo suceder eso?-: Soul.

-No puedo explicarlo, simplemente sucedió.-: Black Star –Doku, en un intento por salvar a su arma, dividió su alma en dos y le dio la mitad a Akuma. Pero él es un arma, y su deber es consumir almas. Por tanto empezó a absorber a Doku. Al final, el alma de Doku quedó dentro de Akuma y ella prácticamente no tiene alma. Solo sigue viva porque existe una conexión entre su cuerpo y su alma que se ha hecho fuerte con los años.

-¿Y por qué Doku te conoce?-: Maka.

-Su nombre real no es Doku…-: Black Star –Su nombre es Scarlet Star. Es mi hermana.

Pasmados; Soul/Maka/Tsubaki.

-Masamune…-: Tsubaki.


	2. La Estrella sin Fulgor

_(Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein, Shinigami sama, Death City, pertenecen todos a Atsushi Okubo) _

_Capítulo 2_

Kid camina detrás de la mujer y su compañero sin bajar la guardia.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir Stein con 'un Kishin de este tipo'?": Liz. Kid está en resonancia con sus pensamientos. Un Kishin de este tipo. ¿Qué tendría de especial esta mujer?

Scarlet Star camina con garbo delante de su escolta.

Ante sus ojos aparece la inmensa institución de Shibusen.

Ni las formas simétricas de la escuela pueden distraer ahora a Kid.

Atraviesan los pasillos a estas horas de la tarde vacíos, para dirigirse a la oficina de Shinigami sama. La puerta se abre sin esfuerzo alguno.

Atraviesan pasillos de color claro, tal vez demasiado alegres para la institución.

-El clima húmedo cesa aquí.-: Scarlet Star. Se quita la túnica y la deja en el suelo, revelando el tatuaje en forma de estrella de su hombro.

Kid se queda estático contemplando el tatuaje.

-Clan de la Estrella…-: Kid.

-No te retrases, Kid.-: Stein.

-Hai.-: Kid. Camina detrás de Scarlet Star. ¿Una sobreviviente más?

_**La estrella sin fulgor**_

-Scarlet Star.-: Shinigami sama –Te habíamos dado por muerta.

Scarlet esboza una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende, Shinigami sama. Creí que tu omnipresencia te permitiría conocer mi condición. Pero claro… una estrella que ha muerto no tiene brillo y no puede ser vista.-: Scarlet.

Stein mira el alma de Scarlet.

Un fino hilo une el cuerpo de Scarlet a Akuma, donde reside su alma.

.

.

-Pero… todo el clan fue aniquilado. ¿Cómo es posible…?-: Soul.

-Scarlet huyó.-: Black Star –Cuando escapó pensé que la habían atrapado, pero al parecer no fue así.- "Es el recuerdo más remoto que tengo": Black Star.

_-flash back-_

-¡He llegado!-: Scarlet -¿Huh? Parece que no hay nadie.-: Scarlet. Tiene apenas ocho años. Su cabello en ese entonces era corto. Mantenía el tono de rojo reluciente.

La casa vacía, la cuna en el fondo de la sala. Black Star sostiene un juguete en su boca.

Scarlet le sonríe.

-¿Te han dejado solo, onii san?-: Scarlet. Toma a Black Star en brazos. –Me sorprende, oka san nunca haría eso.

Presiona uno de los cachetes del bebé con un dedo.

-Algún día serás muy fuerte, onii san.-: Scarlet. Black Star se remueve en sus brazos como si estuviese a gusto con la idea. Los ojos rojos de Scarlet refulgen –Pero yo conozco una mejor forma de hacerte más fuerte aún.

-No vas a probarlo con él, ¿verdad?-: Akuma. Está recostado contra el marco de la puerta. Contaba entonces con diez años.

-Hemos dicho que íbamos a hacerlo. No lo arruines. Además, creo que otto san y oka san se pondrán muy contentos de saber lo que estoy transmitiendo a Black Star.-: Scarlet. Toma el biberón de la cuna y lo destapa.

Akuma saca de detrás de él un alma humana.

Coloca la frágil llama blanca entre el biberón. Scarlet lo tapa y se lo da a su hermanito. Sonríe macabramente al ver que el niño empieza a consumir el alma.

-Se convertirá en un Kishin.-: Akuma.

-Eso espero.-: Scarlet.

Un estruendo se produce fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede?-: Scarlet. Akuma se asoma por la ventana.

-Shibusen.-: Akuma. Scarlet le tiende la mano.

-¿Cuántos son?-: Scarlet.

-Tal vez demasiados.-: Akuma.

Dos sucesos ocurren al tiempo. Scarlet toma la mano de Akuma y él se transforma en una inmensa estrella de metal, y los miembros de Shibusen atraviesan la puerta.

Todos se quedan estáticos mirándoles.

-Es sólo una niña.-: Sid.

-Es una asesina. Y dentro de poco se convertirá en Kishin.-: Stein.

-Vamos.-: Naigusu.

Scarlet se retrasa un par de pasos.

-¡No me atraparán!-: Scarlet. Lanza a Akuma contra los técnicos. Stein lo bloquea con su guadaña.

Scarlet corre fuera de la casa. Akuma vuelve a su mano.

-¡Se escapa!-: Spirit.

Los técnicos corren tras Scarlet.

.

.

-¿Crees que los hayamos perdido?-: Akuma. Scarlet mira por un lado de la casa tras la cual se esconde.

-No lo sé.-: Scarlet –Pero nos arriesgamos demasiado cargando a onii san. Tal vez debamos dejarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que sucederá si los de Shibusen lo encuentran?-: Akuma.

-Sí.-: Scarlet –Tratarán de volverle uno de ellos. Pero no te preocupes, regresaré por él.

Dejan a Black Star en el suelo, y desaparecen en el horizonte.

-_fin del flash back_-

.

.

-Aún trato de comprender… cómo fue que escapaste.-: Shinigami sama. Scarlet esboza una media sonrisa.

-Soy un ninja, una asesina profesional. Desaparecer está entre mis habilidades.-: Scarlet.

-Pero… Sid regresó, y Naigusu había consumido el alma de un Kishin.-: Stein. Scarlet suelta un bufido.

-En ese entonces pensábamos que sólo los técnicos podían volverse Kishin.-: Shinigami sama –Sid atrapó un Kishin pero no fue Scarlet, sino Akuma. Como creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta… ambos cuerpos tienen una sola alma.

-¿Qué…?-: Kid/Liz.

Patty empieza a reírse.

Liz le mira con una gota rodando por su cabeza.

-Larga historia.-: Scarlet sonriendo.

-Pero… Scarlet, me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué has venido?-: Shinigami sama. Scarlet desvía la mirada.

-Quisiera estudiar en Shibusen.-: Scarlet. Todos se quedan pasmados mirándole.

-Me temo que debo negarme.-: Shinigami sama –Eres demasiado vieja para entrar, además… tu alma es Kishin.

Scarlet pierde la mirada en los ojos vacíos de Shinigami sama.

-Akuma, vámonos.-: Scarlet.

-Hai.-: Akuma.

Los dos se dan la vuelta y se alejan.

-Padre vas a permitir que…-: Kid.

-Stein, asegúrate de que alguien les escolte fuera de la ciudad.-: Shinigami sama.

-Hai.-: Stein.

-Padre… no comprendo.-: Kid. Shinigami sama se queda mirando como Stein se aleja.

-Scarlet ha manipulado un arma desde que tenía seis años. Eso de por sí la hace poderosa.-: Shinigami sama –Además, ella ha adoptado cierto carácter inmortal.

-¿Qué?-: Kid.

-Su alma reside en su arma. Mientras esta relación exista ella no podrá morir.-: Shinigami sama.

-Entiendo.-: Kid –Así que… debes matar al arma para matarla a ella, ¿no es así?

-Exacto, Kid-: Shinigami sama –Pero el problema es… que mientras Akuma mantenga su forma de arma no puedes matarle. Y un enfrentamiento con Scarlet Star implicaría que Akuma no mantuviese su forma humana.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, padre?-: Kid.

.

.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí, Black Star?-: Maka.

-Ha regresado por mí.-: Black Star.

.

.

Kid aprieta ambos puños en señal de ira.

-¡No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!-: Kid –Padre, déjame enfrentarme a ella, correré el riesgo de no ganar.

-No.-: Shinigami sama.

-Pero…-: Kid.

-Ella ha venido por Black Star. Debe ser él quien la enfrente.-: Shinigami sama.

"¿Ese idiota testarudo?": Liz.

-Un Kishin quedará en libertad.-: Kid.

-Soy consciente de ello.-: Shinigami sama –Deberá rondar Death City hasta que Black esté listo para combatir contra ella. Hasta entonces, necesito que la mantengas fuera de Death City, Kid.

Kid se queda pasmado mirando a Shinigami sama. ¿Cómo era posible que permitiera eso?

.

.

-¿Has oído eso, Scarlet?-: Akuma –Un Shinigami nos estará vigilando.

-Por ahora, no le complicaremos la tarea.-: Scarlet. –Obviamente Black Star no está listo para elegir su destino. Cuando lo esté… espero que el chico Shinigami haya resuelto todos sus asuntos pendientes, porque lo mataré.

Scarlet toma un reloj de arena roja y lo coloca al revés.

-El tiempo empieza a correr. Más vale que te des prisa, onii san.-: Scarlet.


	3. La Estrella Roja y el Desalmado Parte 1

_(Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein, Shinigami sama, Death City, pertenecen todos a Atsushi Okubo) _

_Capítulo 3_

Manteniendo la mirada fija en Death City, Scarlet vigila, espera…

-_flash back_-

_**El Desalmado y la Estrella Roja**_

-Na… que aburrido.-: Scarlet. La niña de apenas seis años camina por las vacías callejas del pueblo recién destruido. –Otto san y Oka san se han divertido tanto. Y yo lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme en la retaguardia. Me pregunto cuándo me van a dar un arma.

Scarlet continúa avanzando y pateando una piedra para entretenerse.

-¿Huh? La lluvia ha cesado.-: Scarlet. El sol sonriente se deja ver unos momentos para luego ser cubierto por una densa neblina. -¿Qué es este clima tan extraño?

Una silueta aparece en el fondo de un callejón sin salida. Scarlet conduce su onda de alma hasta la palma de su mano.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-: Scarlet. Avanza con cautela.

-¡No te me acerques!-: una voz sombría advirtiéndole.

Scarlet mide a su oponente. No parecía agresivo, tampoco tenía miedo. Ella más que nadie conocía el sabor del miedo, pero esta persona que estaba a tan solo dos metros de ella no tenía miedo.

Scarlet coloca su mano contra el suelo. Su onda de alma se propaga dos metros al frente, envolviendo el alma de la persona allí parada.

-Eres humano… o eso parece.-: Scarlet.

-Soy un arma.-: la voz sombría. Scarlet se levanta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo soy una técnica, aún no puedo controlar bien un arma, pero tengo el potencial para hacerlo.-: Scarlet, con expreso orgullo.

El chico al otro lado de la neblina ríe.

-Eres muy pequeña, para ser tan presumida.-: voz sombría.

-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de quién soy.-: Scarlet. Se endereza para alcanzar mayor altura. –Soy Scarlet Star, miembro del clan de la Estrella. Ninja por la sangre…

-Y asesina profesional.-: voz sombría completando su declaración. –Bueno esto parece una presentación.-: voz sombría. El chico empieza a acercarse hasta quedar a medio metro de Scarlet. –Soy Akatsuki.-: Akatsuki. Le tiende la mano a Scarlet.

El chico de siete años es pelinegro, lleva el cabello revuelto y tiene la piel pálida como la cal.

.

.

-¿Vivías aquí Akatsuki?-: Scarlet. Caminan lejos del pueblo.

-No.-: Akatsuki. Esboza una media sonrisa. -¿Crees que si viviera aquí estaría hablando contigo tan tranquilamente?

Scarlet sonríe también.

-Supongo que no.-: Scarlet. Akatsuki ríe brevemente. Mantienen el silencio unos momentos. -¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

Akatsuki endurece su expresión.

-Estaba huyendo.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet le mira.

-¿De quién?-: Scarlet. Akatsuki levanta la mirada.

-No importa. Ya le he perdido.-: Akatsuki.

Scarlet puede sentir ahora el miedo en Akatsuki.

¿De qué huía?

.

.

-¿Qué hacían tu familia y tú aquí?-: Akatsuki. Scarlet remueve las cenizas de la fogata con un palito.

-La aldea enemiga de esta les pagó a mis padres para que la destruyeran. Estaban teniendo una fuerte guerra y decidieron acabarla de una buena vez. Mis padres entraron a destruir la aldea y yo llegué después para registrar el área. Es lo que siempre hago.-: Scarlet. Desvía la mirada.

Akatsuki la mira.

-No te gusta tu trabajo, ¿verdad?-: Akatsuki. Scarlet niega con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad no.-: Scarlet –Oka san siempre me habla de la grandeza de las estrellas, pero a veces me hace pensar que nunca la alcanzaré.

Akatsuki la mira extrañado. No parece la chica que hace poco se le había enfrentado.

-Dijiste que tenías el potencial de manejar un arma.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet apoya el mentón sobre las rodillas.

-¿Y qué? Blandir una espada no se compara con lo que hacen mis padres.-: Scarlet.

Akatsuki le mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Blandir un arma no es lo que parece.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet suelta un bufido débil –Hablo en serio. Necesitas más que fuerza y agilidad. Debes tener coraje, liderazgo, responsabilidad. Si tienes el potencial para manejar un arma, tienes el potencial para cualquier cosa.-: Akatsuki.

Scarlet levanta la mirada. Akatsuki le sonríe. Scarlet le sonríe también.

-¿De veras crees eso?-: Scarlet.

-Puedes estar completamente segura.-: Akatsuki.

.

.

Un ruido se produce en los alrededores del bosque.

Akatsuki abre los ojos de golpe.

Esa sensación… esa presencia.

-Scarlet.-: Akatsuki susurrando. Empieza a sacudirla por el hombro para despertarla. –Scarlet, tenemos que irnos.

Scarlet se remueve en el suelo y abre los ojos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?-: Scarlet con voz somnolienta.

-_Ella_ está aquí.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet puede sentir el miedo de Akatsuki de nuevo.

-¿Ella?-: Scarlet.

Akatsuki se levanta y la toma de la mano.

-Vámonos.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet se levanta perezosamente. Akatsuki la jala y empieza a correr a través del bosque.

Scarlet se va despertando poco a poco con el aire que golpea contra su cara.

-¡¿De qué huimos?-: Scarlet.

-No hay tiempo, ¡corre!-: Akatsuki.

Una sombra pasa a toda velocidad sobre ellos.

Akatsuki frena en seco y empieza a correr en la dirección contraria, arrastrando consigo a Scarlet.

Scarlet mira hacia atrás.

-Bruja.-: Scarlet. Se detiene, logrando zafarse de Akatsuki y empieza a llevar su onda de alma a su mano.

Akatsuki se detiene y le mira horrorizado.

-¿Qué haces?-: Akatsuki.

-Luchar.-: Scarlet.

-Te matará.-: Akatsuki. –No voy a permitirlo.

Akatsuki toma a Scarlet por el brazo, pero ella se lo saca con brusquedad.

-No debes huir de tus miedos, ni siquiera mediante el poder, Akatsuki. Debes afrontarlos.-: Scarlet. Empieza a avanzar.

Akatsuki se queda mirándola pasmado. Aquellas palabras no eran de un miembro de un clan poderoso. Tampoco de una asesina profesional. Pertenecían a alguien mucho mejor. Un alma más pura.

La visión de Marie Laveau paraliza a Akatsuki.

Empieza la batalla.

.

.

Scarlet cae al suelo. Jadea en busca de aire y acerca a sí su brazo herido.

Marie se acerca con una sonrisa macabra con las tijeras en alto.

-Voy a hacerte sufrir.-: Marie.

La respiración de Scarlet se acelera.

Marie extiende la mano hacia Scarlet, la pupila de Scarlet se encoge por el miedo.

Una hoja de metal se interpone entre ellas.

-Oye… maldita bruja, aléjate de ella, o te partiré en pedazos.-: Akatsuki.

Marie esboza una sonrisa.

-Has superado tu miedo por lo que veo, Akatsuki. Pero aún tienes una deuda conmigo.-: Marie.

-Yo no pacté nada contigo.-: Akatsuki, con tono cortante. Marie ríe.

-Lástima. El juramente de tu abuelo te incluía.-: Marie.

Akatsuki extiende sus brazos, convirtiéndose ambos en hojas de metal arqueadas, y las coloca frente a sí en posición defensiva.

-Me intriga saber cómo va a poder pelear un arma sin técnico.-: Marie.

Akatsuki se lanza contra Marie. Ella le esquiva limpiamente, evitando también sus ataques. Akatsuki acerca sus hojas a pocos centímetros de la cara de Marie, ella le aparta con una patada en el estómago.

-Ningyo, Ningyo.-: Marie levantando los brazos –Hilos de marioneta.-: Marie. Une sus palmas y extiende las manos hacia Scarlet.

Unos hilos atraviesan el campo hacia la chica.

-¡Scarlet!-: Akatsuki.

Scarlet salta hacia atrás.

Los hilos se fijan al suelo. Marie levanta las manos y un trozo de suelo se levanta en el aire, siendo lanzado contra Scarlet, quien lo esquiva.

"Los hilos controlan lo que atrapan": Scarlet.

-Ningyo, Ningyo…-: Marie.

-¡Akatsuki!/ ¡Hilos de marioneta!-: Scarlet/Marie.

Los hilos atraviesan el campo, atrapando a Akatsuki.

Akatsuki queda de rodillas, mientras los hilos se enrollan en sus extremidades.

-¡Maldita, suéltalo!-: Scarlet.

Scarlet reúne su onda de alma en la palma de su mano y se lanza contra Marie.

Akatsuki la bloquea.

-Scarlet… corre.-: Akatsuki. Empuja a Scarlet y la envía varios metros más allá.

Scarlet se incorpora.

Al mirar los hilos puede ver cierta fuerza en ellos.

"Los hilos son como una onda de alma. Si puedo interrumpir esa conexión, liberaré a Akatsuki.": Scarlet. Reúne su onda de alma en la palma de su mano.

Corre en dirección a Akatsuki.

Akatsuki abre la palma de su mano contra su voluntad y esta se convierte en un shuriken.

"¡¿Qué? También puede controlar mi transformación": Akatsuki.

Scarlet viene corriendo hacia Akatsuki.

-Scarlet… perdóname.-: Akatsuki.

Los dos impactan. Corre sangre entre ellos.


	4. La Estrella Roja y el Desalmado Parte 2

_(Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein, Shinigami sama, Death City, pertenecen todos a Atsushi Okubo) _

_Capítulo 4_

-_flash back_-

_**El Desalmado y La Estrella Roja, parte dos**_

"_Los hilos son como una onda de alma. Si puedo interrumpir esa conexión, liberaré a Akatsuki.": Scarlet. Reúne su onda de alma en la palma de su mano._

_Corre en dirección a Akatsuki._

_Akatsuki abre la palma de su mano contra su voluntad y esta se convierte en un shuriken._

"_¡¿Qué? También puede controlar mi transformación": Akatsuki._

_Scarlet viene corriendo hacia Akatsuki._

_-Scarlet… perdóname.-: Akatsuki._

_Los dos impactan. Corre sangre entre ellos._

.

.

Los dos permanecen estáticos. Apoyados uno contra el otro.

Scarlet jadea, y su sangre empieza a gotear.

"¿Le he dado?": Akatsuki. Trata de retirarse de Scarlet, pero los hilos que tiene enrollados en las extremidades se lo impiden.

Marie levanta un dedo y la mano de Akatsuki se entierra aún más en el cuerpo de Scarlet.

Scarlet levanta la cabeza con lentitud y esboza media sonrisa.

-Mejora tu puntería… Akatsuki.-: Scarlet. Se retira un poco dejando ver que su miembro lastimado no ha sido más que su brazo. Scarlet presiona su mano contra el abdomen de Akatsuki y envía su onda de alma a través de su cuerpo.

Los hilos se rompen, dejando a Akatsuki libre, y de paso tumbándole al suelo.

Scarlet se vuelve a encarar a la bruja con Akatsuki a su lado.

Reúne la energía en la palma de su mano. Pretende avanzar pero una hoja de metal se lo impide.

Akatsuki mantiene su brazo extendido enfrente de Scarlet, convertido en una de las puntas curvadas de un shuriken.

-Luchemos juntos, Scarlet.-: Akatsuki.

Scarlet le mira. Akatsuki mantiene su vista fija en Marie.

-Sí.-: Scarlet. Le tiende su mano a Akatsuki.

Él se la toma. Al cerrar los ojos se transforma en un shuriken de gran tamaño. Tal vez demasiado.

Una corriente, parecida a la de un corto circuito, pasa entre la mano de Scarlet. La niña se resiste valientemente.

Levanta a Akuma enfrente a sí.

-Resonancia de almas.-: Scarlet.

Un torbellino de aire la empieza a rodear. Akatsuki se queda impresionado mirando como la resonancia se mantiene estable.

¿Qué era esta chica?

Scarlet abre el brazo hacia atrás y lanza a Akatsuki contra Marie.

La bruja, incapaz de reaccionar, es partida en dos.

Su cuerpo se desvanece en un torbellino negro, dejando tan solo una llama morada.

Akatsuki regresa a su forma humana y toma el alma de la bruja entre las puntas de los dedos. La llama se torna roja.

"¿Huh?": Akatsuki.

Scarlet pierde toda fuerza y cae desfallecida al suelo.

-¡Scarlet!-: Akatsuki. Llega a su lado. La toma en brazos. "La resonancia ha logrado lastimar bastante su cuerpo, necesitará mucho reposo.": Akatsuki.

Unas sombras rodean a la pareja.

Akatsuki mira al tipo que parece ser el líder.

Scarlet se parece a él.

.

.

Scarlet se levanta con un leve dolor de cabeza. Mira a su alrededor. Está en casa.

-¿Akatsuki?-: Scarlet. Mira la habitación. Él no está ahí.

Escucha un estruendo afuera.

Levanta su cabeza con brusquedad hacia la fuente del sonido.

Baja de su cama con equilibrio inseguro y camina hacia la ventana. Corre la cortina con lentitud.

Al quedar a la vista el exterior Scarlet se queda petrificada mirando el exterior.

Akatsuki es lanzado con brusquedad contra una pared. Se levanta con dificultad para mirar a su agresor. Hay varios espectadores, contemplando la brutalidad del tipo.

-¿Qué pasa chico arma?-: el agresor de Akatsuki -¿No puedes defenderte sin un técnico?-: agresor, con tono de burla.

-Ustedes son la familia de Scarlet, ¿no?-: Akatsuki con la voz apagada por el dolor –Creo que a ella no le gustaría que les hiciera daño.

El tipo alto le da un rodillazo en el estómago para levantarlo y lo aferra por el cuello de la camisa.

-Eres ridículo.-: el agresor. Esboza una sonrisa burlona.

-No… solo tengo una deuda que pagar.-: Akatsuki. Le contesta con una media sonrisa.

El tipo lo levanta y lo manda lejos con un puñetazo. Empieza a caminar hacia el maltrecho Akatsuki.

Scarlet llega corriendo y se para enfrente a Akatsuki en posición de defenderlo.

-Detente, Gin Star.-: Scarlet. Mira fríamente a Gin Star. El de pelo plateado sonríe burlonamente.

-Quítate de en medio, Scarlet.-: Gin Star. Scarlet acentúa más su gesto.

-No.-: Scarlet, contesta.

El de pelo plateado reúne su onda de alma en su mano.

-Como quieras.-: Gin Star. Levanta la mano para golpear a Scarlet con ella.

Otra mano le aferra la muñeca, deteniéndole.

Un hombre de pelo blanco ha aparecido entra Gin Star y Scarlet. Vuelve sus ojos hacia el de pelo plateado. Gira la muñeca quebrándosela a Gin Star. Le libera.

Gin Star se aguanta el grito de dolor y se aparta dando tumbos, protegiendo su muñeca rota.

-Gracias, White Star.-: Scarlet, dando una leve reverencia.

White Star pasa por su lado y le revuelve el cabello antes de irse.

.

.

-¿Qué hacías allá afuera?-: Scarlet. Akatsuki está recostado en su lecho mientras Scarlet le cura las heridas.

-Solo estaba esperando a que despertaras.-: Akatsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué peleabas con Gin Star?-: Scarlet, sin comprender.

-Me hizo una pregunta y no le contesté. Entonces se enojó.-: Akatsuki –Ese tipo tiene el orgullo por el cielo.

-¿Y por eso no le contestaste?-: Scarlet, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No exactamente.-: Akatsuki esbozando una media sonrisa. Scarlet se la devuelve.

Permanecen un momento en silencio.

-¿Quién es ese que nos defendió?-: Akatsuki. Scarlet sonríe.

-Mi padre.-: Scarlet.

Akatsuki le mira perplejo.

-¿Y por qué no le has llamado otto san allá afuera?-: Akatsuki extrañado. Scarlet se encoge de hombros.

-Prefiere que le dé un trato formal fuera de casa. Pero eso no importa. Sigue siendo otto san, ¿no?-: Scarlet. Le dirige una sonrisa a Akatsuki. Él se la devuelve dudoso.

Scarlet levanta la mano en alto y corta el hilo.

-Ya está.-: Scarlet. Akatsuki echa un vistazo a la herida recién cocida. -¿Qué te parece?

La expresión de Akatsuki pasa lentamente de aburrimiento a terror.

-¿Qué… qué… ¡¿Qué es esto?-: Akatsuki.

En su brazo el hilo de sutura forma una extraña cicatriz que dice: _"Scarlet* Star"_. Scarlet sonríe.

-Bueno si hago un buen trabajo quiero que todos sepan que yo lo he hecho.-: Scarlet, manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¡¿Y tenías que firmarme el brazo con hilo de sutura?-: Akatsuki.

Scarlet hace una mueca.

-Bueno, ¿y con qué más iba a hacerlo?-: Scarlet cruzándose de brazos. –La tinta se cae muy fácil.

-¡Podrías haber evitado hacerlo!-: Akatsuki.

Scarlet no le ha puesto atención a su último comentario. Está mirando el techo, pensativa.

-Que te parece si…-: Scarlet. Akatsuki se queda callado a la espera de que Scarlet va a decir. -¡Te hago un tatuaje!-: Scarlet.

-¡Olvídalo no te me acerques!-: Akatsuki. Sale corriendo y Scarlet corre detrás.

Akatsuki se para en seco y Scarlet se estrella con él.

Akatsuki echa un vistazo al carrete de hilo de sutura solo para darse cuenta de que está vacío. Aprieta los ojos y se levanta la camisa con cuidado.

-¡AHHH!-: Akatsuki.

En su torso: _Scarlet*Star- Scarlet*Star- Scarlet*Star- Scarlet*Star- Scarlet*Star…_

.

.

-Ya está.-: Aka Star. Levanta la mano y corta el hilo. Akatsuki aprieta los labios y se esfuerza por no mirar. –Anda, chico arma, échale un vistazo.-: Aka Star, esbozando una sonrisa amistosa.

Akatsuki voltea la cabeza lentamente y suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver la fina línea, y no letras, números, estrellas, ni nada por el estilo.

Scarlet les mira con los brazos cruzados.

-Se veía más bonito mi nombre.-: Scarlet. Akatsuki le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Scarlet, si uno va a curar a alguien debe hacerlo bien. Firmar tu nombre por todos lados no es signo de ser buena enfermera.-: Aka Star.

-Si, oka san.-: Scarlet. Bajando la cabeza.

Aka Star esboza una sonrisa. Le acaricia el pelo rojo escarlata a su hija.

-Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti. Has podido mantener una resonancia estable con un arma que acababas de coger. Está bastante feliz por ello.-: Aka Star. Le sonríe a Scarlet y asimismo la niña le sonríe.

Akatsuki se queda mirándolas.

.

.

-¿No vas a comer?-: Scarlet. Se acerca con un pequeño plato.

Akatsuki se encuentra en el borde del bosque, evitando la reunión que se está dando enfrente a la casa de Scarlet.

-No tengo hambre.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet se encoge de hombros y levanta la mirada al cielo.

-Mira cuántas estrellas.-: Scarlet. Akatsuki apenas le dirige una mirada al cielo –Mi abuela creía que, al morir uno de los nuestros, pasa a formar parte del firmamento si en vida ha sido fuerte y honrado. Mi padre dice que es una creencia estúpida, pero yo creo que él solo teme no poder pasar al cielo cuando muera.

Akatsuki la mira.

-¿Tú tienes miedo de no convertirte en una estrella?-: Akatsuki. Scarlet niega con la cabeza.

-Apenas tengo cinco años.-: Scarlet –Es más que suficiente para poder ser fuerte y ganar honor.

Akatsuki baja la mirada pero esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué hay de tu familia, Akatsuki?-: Scarlet. Akatsuki borra su sonrisa.

-Ahora yo soy el único de mi familia.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet se vuelve a mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-: Scarlet. Akatsuki levanta la mirada.

-¿Recuerdas a Marie?-: Akatsuki –La bruja contra la cual luchamos.

Scarlet asiente con la cabeza.

-Cuando aún no había nacido, mi abuelo conoció a mi abuela. Mi abuela formaba parte de un pueblo humano al que una bruja estaba atormentando. Samantha. Ella les obligaba a hacer cosas que no deseaban, y los convertía en demonios contra su voluntad.-: Akatsuki –Cuando mi abuelo conoció su condición, trató de matar a la bruja para liberar a mi abuela y su gente. Pero ella era demasiado fuerte para él. Pensó entonces que un clavo sacaría a otro clavo. Buscó la ayuda de otra bruja. Recurrió a Marie Laveau.

Akatsuki aprieta los puños.

-Marie aceptó acabar con Samantha, o por lo menos conseguir que dejara en paz al pueblo de mi abuela a cambio de los servicios de mi abuelo y las generaciones venideras.-: Akatsuki.

-¿Qué tipo de servidumbre?-: Scarlet. Akatsuki entorna los ojos hacia ella.

-Debíamos convertirnos en sus armas. Mi abuelo pronto no resistió y Marie regaló su alma a un demonio que tiene por mascota. Nos convirtió a todos en sus marionetas. Conocía el potencial de mi familia, y por ello la explotó para sus propios fines.-: Akatsuki. –Cuando solo quedábamos mi hermano mayor y yo, él desarrolló un plan que llevaba preparando desde hace muchos años. Logró darme la libertad sacrificándose él. Marie empezó a darme caza desde que logré huir. Quería de vuelta su última arma. La única que no había probado aún.

Scarlet le mira.

-Pero… Marie ya ha muerto.-: Scarlet. –No creo que debas preocuparte más por ella.

Akatsuki niega con la cabeza.

-Cuando tomé su alma, no se trataba del alma de una bruja. Era el alma de un demonio. Era una marioneta de Marie.-: Akatsuki –Marie sigue con vida. Y no descansará hasta tenerme bajo sus hilos de nuevo.

Akatsuki mira a lo lejos. Scarlet le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Entonces estaremos preparados para cuando ella regrese.-: Scarlet. Esboza una sonrisa.


	5. Conflicto de poderes

_(Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein, Shinigami sama, Death City, pertenecen todos a Atsushi Okubo) _

_Capítulo 5_

-_flash back_-

_**Conflicto de poder**_

Scarlet cae al suelo. Su respiración es bastante ruidosa.

-¡Scarlet!-: Akatsuki.

White Star entrecierra los ojos.

-Levántate, Scarlet.-: White Star, con voz fría y carente de emoción.

Scarlet se levanta con pesadez y toma a Akatsuki del suelo. Su respiración aún es forzada.

Akatsuki aparece en la hoja del shuriken.

"Su padre no ha tenido consideración de ella. El nivel al que está peleando es demasiado alto.": Akatsuki "Si emplea solo un poco más de fuerza podría matarla."

Scarlet estabiliza su dudoso equilibrio y echa a correr hacia su padre. Lanza el shuriken repetidas veces mientras él se defiende, apenas sin hacer esfuerzo.

Detiene un ataque de Scarlet y la envía hacia atrás.

Scarlet amortigua el impacto de la caída con sus talones. Mira fijamente a su padre tratando de adivinar que es lo que quiere que haga, cómo es que desea que ataque.

Akatsuki aparece en la hoja del shuriken, al ver a los ojos a Scarlet adivina lo que está pensando.

-No te centres en lo que él quiere, Scarlet. En una batalla real eso solo te servirá para la derrota.-: Akatsuki. Scarlet mueve sus ojos rojos hacia Akatsuki –Busca su punto débil y atácalo.

Scarlet vuelve sus ojos a su padre. Niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo mirar a White Star como un objetivo.-: Scarlet.

White Star cierra la mano en torno a su arma.

-Vamos, Scarlet. Atácame.-: White Star.

Scarlet traga saliva antes de empuñar a Akatsuki.

Se lanza de nuevo contra su padre.

-Velocidad de estrella.-: Scarlet. Su silueta se desfigura al correr.

White Star se defiende de los ataques que va recibiendo.

Scarlet desaparece un instante. White la busca con sus ojos.

Levanta la cabeza. Empuña su arma, bloqueando un ataque de Scarlet.

-Inútil.-: White Star. La empuja con el filo de su arma, enviándole lejos de nuevo.

Scarlet recupera la estabilidad y se lanza de nuevo, usando una alta velocidad.

-No sirve de nada, Scarlet.-: White Star. La toma por el cuello de la camisa y la lanza lejos de sí. –Pelea en serio.

Scarlet impacta contra una pared, agrietándola. Suelta a Akatsuki al caer.

-¡Scarlet, concéntrate!-: Akatsuki. Aparece en la hoja del shuriken. –Si lo ves como tu padre nunca lo vas a lograr.

Scarlet se levanta con lentitud.

-No puedo tener otra visión de él.-: Scarlet. Los ojos de Akatsuki centellan.

-Velo como un asesino.-: Akatsuki.

White Star dirige su mirada al shuriken.

Scarlet se queda unos segundos absorta contemplando el suelo. Sus piernas dejan de temblar. Levanta a Akatsuki del suelo. Levanta la mirada.

White Star cierra el puño entorno a su arma.

Scarlet Star muestra a los demás lo que ven sus ojos.

White Star se siente tachando de maldito.

-Velocidad de estrella.-: Scarlet.

Empieza a moverse a una velocidad aún mayor que la anterior.

A White Star le cuesta más trabajo seguirla. Esta vez, su esfuerzo por defenderse ha aumentado a casi el doble.

Scarlet se materializa frente a él. Lanza a Akatsuki. White Star levanta su arma para defenderse.

Siente una corriente contra su espalda.

La fuerza del impacto incide en uno de sus puntos vitales.

White Star retrasa una mano y aprisiona a Scarlet por la muñeca.

La lanza contra en suelo, agrietándolo por completo, esta vez dejando a Scarlet inconsciente.

-¡Scarlet!-: Akatsuki. Se transforma y corre a su lado.

-Llévala adentro.-: White Star. Su tono es demasiado hostil como para que le dé idea alguna a Akatsuki de que está preocupado por la salud física de Scarlet.

Akatsuki la carga en brazos y se la lleva al interior de la casa.

Una vez la puerta se cierra, las piernas de White Star ceden y cae de rodillas. Su respiración se vuelve agitada.

Aún siente la energía de Scarlet contra su espalda. Peor aún.

Es una energía distinta, extraña.

Cuadraba con el noble resplandor de sus ojos al verlo a él como un asesino.

Se pone de pie a duras penas y camina debajo de la recién iniciada lluvia.

La fuerza centrada en la mano de Scarlet había sido demasiada, lo suficiente como para derribarlo.

Un poco más y le hubiese herido de gravedad.

Lo que más le impactaba era el simple hecho de que Scarlet había alcanzado más poder por la idea de acabar con un asesino que con la idea del poder mismo.

Una niña de seis años…

-Ridículo.-: White Star.

Lo único que podía llevar a tener más poder era la idea de querer tenerlo.

Le impulsaba el deseo fuerte del poder.

Se detiene.

Scarlet.

Ella podría llegar a ser más poderosa que él…

.

.

-Scarlet usó demasiada energía, Akatsuki. No debes preocuparte por que se halla desmayado, es normal.-: Aka Star.

Akatsuki clava su mirada en Scarlet.

Revive la lucha en su mente.

No.

White Star había atacado con demasiada fuerza. Había expulsado su onda de alma contra Scarlet al arrojarla al suelo.

-Cuida de ella.-: Akatsuki. Sale de la casa y deambula solo por la aldea.

Mercenarios. Todos en aquel clan lo son.

Nadie tiene respeto por nadie. Las relaciones son constantemente tensas.

La traición es un sabor común.

Sin embargo…

Akatsuki veía a Scarlet. Soportaba la disciplina irracional de su padre. Seguía su camino, adoraba el suelo que pisaba, continuaba con la espiral descendente que algún día le convertiría en un demonio. Que consumiría su alma.

Pero…

Aka Star se hallaba en la misma situación que su hija, solo que ella se resistía a convertirse en Kishin.

-Eh, chico arma.-: Gin Star.

Akatsuki entrecierra los ojos al verle. Continúa su camino.

Gin Star se materializa frente a él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso?-: Gin Star. Una sonrisa macabra se cruza por su rostro.

-Esta vez no siento resentimiento alguno por matarte.-: Akatsuki. Una hoja de color negro sale de su antebrazo.

Gin Star ríe con malevolencia.

-Me hubiese gustado escuchar eso en otro momento… pero hoy no tengo intenciones de atacarte.-: Gin Star.

Akatsuki no baja la guardia.

-¿Qué quieres?-: Akatsuki.

Gin Star vuelve a esbozar su sonrisa macabra.

-Solo querías felicitarlos a ti y a Scarlet por el asalto de hoy.-: Gin Star –Un poco más de fuerza y Scarlet hubiese dejado lisiado a White Star durante largo tiempo. Realmente se lo hubiera agradecido. Sin embargo… tener tanto poder siendo tan joven no es bueno para ella.

Akatsuki entrecierra los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-: Akatsuki. Gin Star ríe de nuevo.

-Dime una cosa, chico arma, ¿a cuántos de los nuestros has visto como técnico?-: Gin Star.

Akatsuki desvía la mirada.

-A ninguno, ¿verdad?-: Gin Star –La razón es que siendo como somos, nos es imposible mantener siquiera el compañerismo durante una batalla. Incluso los matrimonios entre los de nuestro clan son inestables. Al poco tiempo de haberse casado un de los cónyuges termina bajo el arma del otro.

.

.

Un estruendo se produce en el interior de la casa.

Scarlet se levanta sobresaltada.

-_White Star cálmate, por favor._-: Aka Star.

Otro estruendo.

-_No me digas que hacer._-: White Star. Su voz es fría y hostil.

Scarlet se levanta de la cama y camina sin hacer ruido alguno hacia el exterior de su habitación.

-_Su alma es débil._-: White Star. Sisea estas palabras.

-_No lo es. Solo es joven. Dale más tiempo…_-: Aka Star. Sus palabras son interrumpidas de repente.

Scarlet se asoma a la siguiente habitación.

White Star ha aprisionado a su esposa por el cuello y la eleva del suelo.

-Se me ha agotado la paciencia.-: White Star.

Aka Star retuerce las piernas mientras el aire va dejando poco a poco su cuerpo.

-Todo esto es tú culpa, tuya y del chico arma.-: White Star –Scarlet no ha podido atacar a su propio padre, pero sí a un asesino.

Abre su mano y Aka Star cae al suelo.

Aka Star respira pesadamente.

-Ella solo… pensó en lo que sería una motivación mejor.-: Aka Star.

Los ojos de White Star centellan y se posan sobre la pelirroja.

-¿Una motivación mejor?-: White Star, inquiere.

.

.

-Me sorprendió particularmente el matrimonio de White Star.-: Gin Star –Ya que él es el más… inestable. Pero bueno.-: Gin Star, ríe de nuevo –Dejó de ser un misterio cuando me reveló sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-: Akatsuki.

Gin Star levanta la mirada, sus ojos centellan con la Luna, al tiempo que esboza una sonrisa de sicario.

-White Star quería a alguien que se desviviera por derrotarlo, ¿y quién mejor para ese trabajo que un hijo?-: Gin Star –Solo de ese modo, tendría que ser más poderoso para defenderse. Y si lograba matar a su hijo en el cenit de su poder, probaría ser más poderoso que cualquier ser en la tierra.

Las pupilas de Akatsuki se encogen.

-Scarlet…-: Akatsuki, murmura.

Gin Star suelta un suspiro.

-Ah… si. Scarlet. White Star se decepcionó cuando vio que era una niña. Pero tras el día de hoy… apuesto a que tiene muchas expectativas puestas sobre Scarlet, más aún si logran derrotar a esa bruja cuando la enfrenten.

Akatsuki retrae su brazo, guardando la hoja entre su piel, y corre de vuelta a la casa de Scarlet.

.

.

-Tu alma es pura, Aka. No matarías ni a un insecto. Eres débil.-: White Star. Sus ojos centellan, una sonrisa se cruza en su rostro. –Sin embargo, no eres inútil.

Empieza a andar hacia el pasillo.

Scarlet corre lejos y regresa a su habitación.

-Un alma tan buena… tomada por alguien que no tiene el derecho a hacerlo… seguro que será una buena prueba para saber qué tan bien está Scarlet.-: White Star.

La pupila de Aka Star se encoge.

White Star deja la habitación y camina hasta la de Scarlet.

Ella mantiene los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno, pero tiembla por dentro.

White Star la contempla unos momentos en silencio.

-Tienes más potencial.-: White Star –No te lo perdono.

La onda de su alma empieza a llegar a la palma de su mano.

Akatsuki irrumpe ruidosamente.

White Star aparta su mano de Scarlet.

Camina en silencio y sale de la casa.

Scarlet mira a Akatsuki con la respiración agitada, él le devuelve la mirada.


	6. El final del show

_(Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein, Shinigami sama, Death City, pertenecen todos a Atsushi Okubo) _

_Capítulo 6_

_**El final del Show**_

-_flash back_-

-Creo que es todo. Andando.-: Akatsuki.

-Hai.-: Scarlet.

.

.

-¿Dónde piensas que podremos encontrarla?-: Scarlet. Camina con las manos en la nuca y gesto despreocupado. El sol se alza en el horizonte mostrando un nuevo amanecer.

-En su morada. Está al sur de Francia si bien lo recuerdo.-: Akatsuki. Lleva las manos enterradas en los bolsillos. Tiene postura tensa y una línea de preocupación le cruza la frente.

Scarlet lo mira en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Relájate, Akatsuki.-: Scarlet. Akatsuki se mantiene en silencio. –Hemos entrenado bien para esto.-: Scarlet. Agrega lo último al ver que Akatsuki no se relaja.

Él aprieta un puño entre el bolsillo.

-Es solo que… dudo que sea suficiente.-: Akatsuki, murmurando.

Caminan en silencio. Scarlet se detiene. Akatsuki avanza unos pasos más antes de darse cuenta de que la pelirroja ya no le sigue.

-¿Y qué si no lo es?-: Scarlet. Levanta su rostro y esboza una sonrisa amistosa -¿Eh?

Akatsuki se queda mirándola momentáneamente pasmado.

-Vámonos ya.-: Scarlet. Avanza y le revuelve el cabello al pasar por su lado. –Me gustaría visitar Paris. Antes o después, lo decidiremos en cuanto lleguemos a Francia.-: Scarlet. Su voz se va haciendo cada vez más apagada a medida que se aleja.

"¿De dónde saca tanta confianza?": Akatsuki. La sigue sin salir aún de su asombro.

.

.

Aka Star se sienta en un rincón de su habitación en duro y frío suelo mientras se abraza las rodillas.

Levanta su rostro al escuchar a alguien abrir la puerta.

Ve a su esposo con una mochila al hombro, saliendo por la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-: Aka Star. Pregunta con una vocecita casi inaudible.

-Quiero ver si Scarlet regresa viva para su siguiente misión.-: White Star. Su tono es frío y duro como siempre.

Aka Star se estremece ante la idea.

-Tan solo tiene siete años, y su alma aún es pura. No hará semejante cosa.-: Aka Star. Su voz es un murmullo.

White Star se detiene en seco en la entrada. Gira sus ojos hostiles hacia su esposa.

-Que molesta.-: White Star. Cierra de un portazo.

Aka Star esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Desde hace un año había tenido que sufrir las irracionalidades de su marido. Sabía que ahora White Star veía en Scarlet el potencial para cumplir su deseo de demencia. Antes había sido solo una boca más que alimentar.

Pero desde el incidente con Akatsuki…

Su propio hogar se había convertido en su prisión. Y su familia y sus amigos no podían ayudarla por temor a White Star.

En ese mismo instante detestaba el día en que se había entregado al clan de la Estrella para salvar a su pueblo de la masacre.

Había pensado equivocadamente, cuando White Star le había defendido de los demás miembros del clan, que él no sería cómo los demás demonios que rondaban la aldea.

Cuando era joven, lo recordaba saltando de un lado a otro, entusiasta hasta el extremo. Gritando a viva voz que sería más fuerte que todos los del clan. Metiéndose en peleas estúpidas. Entonces tenía un poco de luz en su interior.

Pero… tras el primer asesinato que había cometido, parte de esa luz se había apagado.

El resto del clan se encargó de arrastrarlo al lado oscuro. Se volvió una persona fría y dura. Aka, con la esperanza de que volviese a ser el mismo, decidió seguir con él.

Tras su matrimonio y el nacimiento de Scarlet, White Star solo se había distanciado más.

Cada noche su demencia era cada vez más evidente. Y solo ahora, desde hacía un año atrás, se había revelado completamente.

Pero ahora mismo no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

No pensaba en el riesgo que corrían Akatsuki y su hija al enfrentar a una bruja tan poderosa.

No pensaba en cuanto estaba sufriendo.

Ni en el destino que le esperaba si Scarlet llegaba a conseguir la victoria y decidía hacer caso a su padre.

Todo ello pasaba a un segundo plano por un simple hecho.

Esperaba otro hijo.

Y peor aún, sabía que esta sería un niño.

El rival anhelado de White Star.

Se apretó con más fuerza las rodillas.

.

.

-¡Francia, hemos llegado!-: Scarlet, proclamó esto con entusiasmo.

Akatsuki levantó sus ojos oscuros para pasearlos por el paisaje que les rodeaba. Un estremecimiento le corrió por la espalda.

Justo en el pueblo que acababan de pisar, había corrido la sangre de su hermano para salvarle.

-Vamos a buscar un hotel, ¿sí?-: Scarlet.

Akatsuki saltó fuera de sus recuerdos.

-Conozco una buena posada.-: Akatsuki. Murmuró las palabras.

Avanzaron a paso lento. Akatsuki con las manos enterradas en sus bolsillos y una nube negra siguiéndole. Y Scarlet, aparentemente ignorante del estado de ánimo del pelinegro, saltaba alrededor de él comentando lo mucho que le gustaba viajar.

"Solo me hace sentir peor.": Akatsuki.

.

.

Llegaron frente a un edificio sencillo de piedra y madera.

-Bien.-: Scarlet. –Entremos.

Avanzó hacia la puerta. Los ojos de Akatsuki relampaguearon al ver el hombro al desnudo de Scarlet, donde una estrella blanca se exhibía.

Estiró una mano y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

-Aguarda, Scarlet.-: Akatsuki. La niña se volvió confusa hacia él. Akatsuki se quitó la chaqueta oscura y se la colocó en los hombros. –Cubre tu tatuaje.

Los ojos escarlatas de ella se oscurecieron levemente.

-Está bien.-: Scarlet. Esbozó una sonrisa y se colocó bien la chaqueta.

.

.

-Esta es su habitación. Dos camas, como lo pidieron.-: posadero.

-Arigato got sai matsu.-: Scarlet. Dio una leve venia al hombre grande y barbado antes de que este se retirara. – ¡Oh! Es muy lindo.

La pelirroja contempló maravillada la pequeña habitación.

Era una pieza sencilla con paneles de madera en las paredes y una ventana, cuya luz incidía en el espacio entre ambas camas.

-Pediré ramen, ¿te parece bien?-: Scarlet.

Akatsuki hizo una mueca de asco.

.

.

Scarlet acabó su segunda porción de ramen. Dejó el tazón a un lado y soltó un suspiro.

-Got su sama deshta.-: Scarlet. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. -¿Uh?

Volvió sus ojos hacia Akatsuki. Sostenía los palillos en una mano cerca del tazón pero sin llegar a comer. Miraba al fondo del plato con expresión ausente.

-¿No tienes hambre?-: Scarlet.

Akatsuki volvió en sí.

-Aja.-: Akatsuki. Contestó desganado. Empezó a comer.

Scarlet miró su gesto triste y desolado.

-¿Estás bien, Akatsuki?-: Scarlet. Akatsuki paró de comer. Tardó en tragar y luego se mantuvo en silencio.

-Es solo que…-: Akatsuki. Su voz era apagada. –Esto ya lo he vivido.

Scarlet le miró con atención. Akatsuki inspiró hondo tratando de hallar en sí el valor para continuar.

-Después de escapar de Marie, Nissho y yo vinimos aquí. Pensamos que habíamos perdido a Marie y decidimos descansar. Comimos esta porquería instantánea aquí en la habitación. Curiosamente es la misma habitación.-: Akatsuki. Sonrió un poco. La risa duró poco y su gesto se entenebreció. –Luego de un mes Marie nos encontró. Fue entonces cuando él se sacrificó para que yo pudiera escapar. Y me pidió una sola cosa.

Scarlet escrutó el rostro de Akatsuki en el momento en el que él calló. Trataba de descifrar lo que sus rasgos finos y aún no desarrollados de niño, ocultaban.

-"No regreses jamás a buscarla."-: Akatsuki. Retorció sus manos con cierto nerviosismo. –Siempre tuve la idea de que no era buen hermano. Ahora sé que no lo soy.-: Akatsuki. Dejó caer el rostro entre sus manos. –Incumplo su último deseo.

-No.-: Scarlet. Akatsuki levantó su gesto repentinamente. Miró sus ojos escarlata. Scarlet esbozó una sonrisa. –Ese no fue su último deseo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-: Akatsuki. Miró pasmado a la pelirroja, ¿a qué se refería?

-Él no deseó en el último instante que jamás volvieras a París. Apuesto a que era un chico inteligente y sabía que eso no iba a pasar si tenías el determinismo para decidirlo.-: Scarlet. –Cuando te dijo eso él se refería a que deseaba que fueras feliz, y pensó que, en ese momento, lo que te haría más feliz era alejarte de una persona que les había dañado tanto, y de un sitio que te traería recuerdos de dolor.

Akatsuki miró unos momentos a Scarlet a los ojos. Cuando el labio inferior empezó a temblarle ocultó su rostro de nuevo.

-¿Huh?-: Scarlet. Miró a Akatsuki un momento, confusa.

Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla y cayó de su mentón.

Scarlet sonrió.

-Ya, ya.-: Scarlet. Le palmeó el hombro. –Un chico no llora. Anda, cálmate.

Akatsuki mantuvo el rostro entre las manos, mientras temblaba levemente por los sollozos. Scarlet le pasó un brazo por los hombros y mantuvo una sonrisa amistosa.

.

_¬un mes después¬_

.

-Vamos, Scarlet.-: Akatsuki.

.

.

-Así que esta es la guarida de una bruja.-: Scarlet. Miró el inmenso bosque y un claro en el centro donde se veía una cabaña.

Akatsuki miró al fondo del acantilado en donde se hallaban parados.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella sigue aquí? Puede que se haya ido a una reunión de brujas o algo así.-: Scarlet.

-Ella nunca abandona esta cabaña. Si hay algo que deba hace fuera, envía a uno de sus títeres. Como el que envió a capturarme.-: Akatsuki.

-Bien.-: Scarlet. Extendió una mano hacia el frente. Akatsuki se transformó en shuriken y llegó hasta su palma. –Andando.

Scarlet se lanzó al vacío.

.

.

Scarlet blande el shuriken de un lado a otro cortando por la mitad a los diversos muñecos de madera que se abalanzan sobre ella.

-Cuando dijiste que estaría bien custodiada…-: Scarlet. Lanza el shuriken cortando los hilos de varias marionetas. Akatsuki vuelve a su mano –No pensé que estaría _así_ de custodiada.

Akatsuki aparece en la hoja del shuriken.

-No quería asustarte mucho.-: Akatsuki. Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ja!-: Scarlet.

Lanzó a Akatsuki, cortando a todos los muñecos restantes.

Akatsuki volvió a la mano de Scarlet.

-Uh…-: Scarlet. Se pasó una mano por la frente y soltó un suspiro.

Aferró con fuerza a Akatsuki y echó a correr.

-¿Hay alguna manera de saber qué es una marioneta y qué no lo es?-: Scarlet. Akatsuki apareció en la hoja del shuriken.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-: Akatsuki.

-Si su fuerte es pelear con marionetas, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo será más que sencilla.-: Scarlet. -¿Hay alguna manera de saberlo?

Akatsuki se mantuvo en silencio.

-Tal vez haya una forma… pero va a ser complicado.-: Akatsuki.

-¿Por qué?-: Scarlet.

-Porque voy a tener que convertirme en una marioneta de ella.-: Akatsuki.

Scarlet frenó en seco cuando tres figuras de ojos vacíos se interpusieron en su camino. Las tres se abalanzaron sobre ella. Cerró el puño sobre el shuriken. Lo lanzó contra las tres sombras, las cuales terminaron partidas por la mitad.

-Pues andando.-: Scarlet.

Empezó a correr. Parecía que a la bruja se le habían acabado los títeres.

-Bien, Akatsuki. Dime que debemos hace runa vez la encontremos.-: Scarlet.

Akatsuki apareció en la hoja del shuriken.

-Cuando me convierta en marioneta de Marie, podré identificar a mis compañeros, es decir a las otras marionetas. Confío en que la conexión establecida por nosotros como técnico y arma te permita ver lo que yo veo.-: Akatsuki.

-De acuerdo.-: Scarlet. Llegaron frente a una enorme puerta. El instinto le dijo a Scarlet que detrás de aquella puerta se encontraba Marie Laveau. Se detuvo.

-Scarlet…- Akatsuki. Su voz fue apenas un murmullo. Los ojos escarlatas de la chica se volvieron hacia la figura de Akatsuki reflejada en la hoja del shuriken. –Me temo que deberé entregarme completamente a Marie para hallar a las demás marionetas.

En su voz se palpaba el miedo ante aquella idea.

Scarlet cerró la mano firme entorno al shuriken.

-No te preocupes, Akatsuki.-: Scarlet –Yo te salvaré.

.

.

Múltiples marionetas se abalanzaban sobre Scarlet, mientras ella trataba de abrirse campo hacia la titiritera.

Todas las marionetas tenían no solo la forma de Marie, sino también parte de su poder, controlando cuanto objeto inanimado encontraban a su paso; lanzándolo contra la pelirroja y su compañero.

Scarlet veía su objetivo inalcanzable tras un tumulto de Maries, que embestían contra ella una tras otra.

Scarlet usó ambas manos, manipuló a Akatsuki y atacó con su onda de alma, tratando de ganar espacio. Pero la titiritera que observaba tranquilamente desde su trono al fondo de la habitación aprendía rápido las maniobras de Scarlet.

Scarlet realizó un corte doble y cayó en la punta de sus pies mientras jadeante esperaba el siguiente ataque. No lo hubo.

Unos aplausos solitarios resonaron por toda la estancia.

-Maravilloso espectáculo.-: Marie. Su tono era una falsa felicitación.

Una línea de cinco Maries se formaba frente a ella.

Scarlet empuña a Akatsuki. Lo lanza hacia la titiritera. Una nube de humo llena el recinto. Scarlet espera pacientemente mientras la nube se disipa.

Al desaparecer toda la niebla, Scarlet contempla a más de 20 Maries formadas con una sonrisa burlona y el trono vacío.

Akatsuki está a la cabeza de la formación en su modo humano. Tenía la cabeza agachada, por lo que era imposible ver sus ojos.

-Se acabó.-: Akatsuki. Levantó la cabeza revelando unos ojos de color púrpura, los ojos de Marie. Akatsuki esbozó una macabra sonrisa.

-Es tu fin, Scarlet Star.-: Akatsuki/Maries.

Scarlet baja la mirada.

-Se ha acabado, titiritera.-: Scarlet. Levanta sus ojos rojos.

Ante sí puede ver figuras vacías, las marionetas; y solo dos con alma, Akatsuki y la Marie verdadera.

-Es el final del show.-: Scarlet.


	7. Kishin

_(Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Dr. Stein, Shinigami sama, Death City, pertenecen todos a Atsushi Okubo) _

_Capítulo 6_

_**Kishin**_

Scarlet contempla Death City en silencio, mientras Akuma permanece de pie su lado. Sonríe.

-Bueno, es la ciudad más limpia de Kishin que existe.-: Scarlet –Supongo que no habrá competencia a la hora de la cacería… que aburrido.

Su tono es meloso, su sonrisa macabra. Akuma permanece en silencio a su lado con una expresión falta de vida, de alma.

-Vamos, Akuma.-: Scarlet. Le tiende la mano.

-Hai.-: Akuma, contesta con monotonía. Se transforma en shuriken. Dos disparos se producen enfrente de Scarlet. Ella levanta la mirada.

-Chico Shinigami.-: Scarlet, reconoce con una media sonrisa.

-No voy a permitir que pongas un solo pie en Death City, asesina.-: Kid. Aprieta sus puños entorno a sus armas. Scarlet baja la mirada manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Vamos, vamos. No eres un chico cruel, ¿verdad?-: Scarlet –Akuma tiene hambre. Fue un largo camino hacia aquí sin tocar un solo alma humana. Creo que ya es hora de la cena.

Kid suelte un bufido.

-Esas palabras solo salen de la boca de un demonio.-: Kid.

-Es lo que _Kishin_ significa, ¿no?-: Scarlet. Se encoge de hombros.

-Las almas de los ciudadanos de Death City no son ganado.-: Kid –Y no están a la venta.-: Kid. Agregó lo último con tono sombrío.

Scarlet clava el shuriken en el suelo y se apoya sobre él. Penetra con sus ojos escarlatas a Kid, quien mantiene su mirada fría.

-Quizá quieras ofrecerte tú para saciar su hambre.-: Scarlet. Kid hace un mohín y un estremecimiento le corre por la espalda, al que Scarlet sonríe complacida.

-O quizás tu condenada arma quiera tragarte a ti.-: Black Star. El peli azul ha aparecido con Tsubaki a su lado. Scarlet cambia su expresión y borra su sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Black Star?-: Kid.

-Tenemos una nueva misión, Kid.-: Tsubaki. Contesta con su vocecita suave. Black Star aún contempla a su hermana con gesto serio, mientras ella le devuelve la misma mirada.

-No sabíamos que la puerta de salida estaba llena de plagas.-: Black Star, agregó con cierto desprecio.

Scarlet recuperó su sonrisa.

-Sigues igual de altanero que cuando tenía seis años, onii san.-: Scarlet.

Black Star baja la mirada y oculta su rostro. Scarlet sonríe. Tsubaki mira a Black Star pasmada, al igual que Kid.

-¿Seis años?-: Liz. Murmura impresionada. Patty suelta una risita.

-¿Sigues considerando mi propuesta?-: Scarlet. Black Star avanza y la aferra por la túnica, bajándola a su altura.

-Desaparece, maldito espanto.-: Black Star. Scarlet amplía su sonrisa.

-Seguimos tratándonos igual.-: Scarlet. Black Star le mira con los ojos flameantes. Un vestigio de una estrella aparece en el fondo de su pupila. Scarlet forma un gesto macabro. –Lo quieras o no, corre por tus venas.

-Déjale en paz, demonio.-: Tsubaki. Interviene. Toma a Black Star por los hombros y con un poco de esfuerzo logra alejarlo de la pelirroja. Scarlet vuelve a mostrar su gesto despreocupado.

-No tienes por qué estar solo cuando vengas conmigo, onii san.-: Scarlet. Sus ojos escarlata relucen sobre Tsubaki. Black Star crispa su rostro.

-Vayan a su misión, Tsubaki.-: Kid.

-Hai.-: Tsubaki. Insta a Black Star a continuar su camino, y dejan Death City. Scarlet los sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparecen.

-No podrás hacer que sea como tú.-: Kid. Scarlet su vuelve a mirarle. –Black Star tiene un temple difícil de derribar.

Scarlet suelta un suspiro.

-Eso solían decir de mí.-: Scarlet. Sonríe de medio lado.

Akuma aparece en la hoja del shuriken. Sus cejas se arquean con gesto de tristeza sobre sus ojos vacíos y faltos de alma.

-_flash back_-

Scarlet lanza su onda de alma, destrozando a la mayoría de las marionetas, quedando solo Akatsuki y otras dos muñecas más para combatir.

Scarlet se lanza contra Marie. Akatsuki aparece frente a ella con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Apártate, Akatsuki!-: Scarlet. Le empuja a un lado, Akatsuki la toma por la mano y la lanza contra la pared.

Scarlet impacta ruidosamente contra esta, generando una nube de polvo. Apoya un brazo sobre el suelo para incorporarse mientras jadea ruidosamente.

Akatsuki ríe. Su risa es un combinado de la suya propia y la de Marie, al igual que su voz cuando habla.

-Cometiste un error al entrenarle a él también.-: Akatsuki –Ahora tengo un arma más fuerte para usar contra ti.

Scarlet se levanta con dificultad y arremete de nuevo contra Marie. Akatsuki se interpone y entabla batalla contra ella. Scarlet trata de apartarle y Akatsuki la retiene por la muñeca una vez más. Sonríe y gira la mano con fuerza, partiéndola la muñeca a Scarlet.

La pelirroja suelta un grito de dolor y Akatsuki le aparta de una patada.

-Podría matarte si quisiera.-: Marie. Dijo desde el fondo de la habitación. –Pero es más entretenido jugar contigo.

Marie levanta uno de sus delgados dedos y Akatsuki se lanza contra Scarlet. Ella logra apartarse antes de que su mano en forma de hoja de shuriken le atraviese. El corte llega a reclamar parte de su cabello rojo.

Akatsuki continúa el ataque sin detenerse, sin misericordia por el miembro lastimado de Scarlet, solo siguiendo órdenes de una macabra titiritera.

Akatsuki arremete de nuevo. Scarlet le inmoviliza y presiona una de sus manos contra la cara del pelinegro.

-Perdón.-: Scarlet.

Su onda de alma sale de su mano y Akatsuki queda derribado. Suelta un gemino de dolor. Se levanta con una mano cubriendo su ojo derecho. Al retirar su mano, Scarlet puede ver el familiar color azabache de los ojos de Akatsuki.

Akatsuki se lanza furioso de nuevo, mientras que su ojo derecho muestra un vacío profundo de la persona que duerme. Akatsuki ataca a Scarlet.

En ese estado ella cree poder despertarle.

-¡Akatsuki!-: Scarlet, grita mientras esquiva uno de sus ataques. -¡Despierta!

-Inútil.-: Akatsuki, rugió con su voz y la de Marie.

Akatsuki aprisiona a Scarlet por el cuello y empieza a elevarla.

-Des… despierta… Akatsuki, por favor.-: Scarlet. El aire empieza a faltarle.

La otra mano de Akatsuki se levanta temblorosa y toma la muñeca de Scarlet, apoyándola contra su pecho.

Scarlet le mira sorprendida. Busca vida en su ojo derecho, pero muestra la misma ausencia de la persona dormida.

Marie ríe en el fondo de la habitación.

-Si no hay un poco de lucha, no es emocionante.-: Marie. –Tienes aún la suficiente fuerza para provocar una buena descarga con tu onda de alma, ¿no es así?-: Marie. La presión de la mano de Akatsuki en el cuello de Scarlet cesa. –En medio minuto, ordenaré a Akatsuki que termine lo que ha empezado, te asfixiará. Esta es tu oportunidad para quedar con vida, mátale.

Scarlet contempló a Akatsuki, quién se mantenía ausente como una marioneta. Scarlet bajó la mano. No iba a matarle, ni aunque eso significara vivir.

Una lágrima corrió desde el ojo derecho de Akatsuki.

-No lo haré.-: Scarlet.

-Chica tonta.-: Marie.

Scarlet reúne energía en la palma de su mano y en tierra sus dedos en el pecho de Akatsuki. Marie ríe. Uno de sus hilos estalla.

-¿Qué?-: Marie.

La mano de Scarlet avanza lentamente entre el pecho de Akatsuki, mientras la energía se desprende de su mano.

"Esta… está tratando de llegar al alma de Akatsuki.": Marie. Una vez más ríe.

-Es inútil, Scarlet Star.-: Marie –Los hilos superficiales pueden romperse, pero los que envuelven su alma son más fuertes, no cederán.

-No… voy… a… ¡Renunciar a Akatsuki!-: Scarlet. -¡Resonancia de Almas!

Su mano alcanza el alma de Akatsuki y todos los hilos se revientan. Akatsuki cambia de forma y se vuelve una estrella metálica, con el doble de tamaño habitual, destella como cristal.

-I-imposible.-: Marie.

-¡MARIE!-: Scarlet. Se lanza contra la bruja. Ella la esquiva por poco. Scarlet aumenta la velocidad y la alcanza. Lanza a Akatsuki y corta en dos a Marie. Una ráfaga negra la envuelve, antes de convertirse en una llama morada.

Scarlet cae al suelo con Akatsuki en su mano. Él regresa a su forma humana.

Scarlet pierde fuerza y cae al suelo.

-¡Scarlet!-: Akatsuki. Se acerca a la pelirroja. Ella respira agitadamente. Le mira y esboza una media sonrisa.

-Estoy bien.-: Scarlet –Lo hemos logrado.

Akatsuki le mira atónito, sin poder salir del asombro.

.

.

Akatsuki toma la pequeña llama morada entre sus manos.

-A pesar de lo cruel que era hubo un tiempo en el que la quise como a una hermana.-: Akatsuki. –Ahora podré convertirla en la persona que siempre pudo ser.

Levanta las manos e introduce con cuidado la llama en su boca, antes de tragarla entera.

-Es un bonito pensamiento.-: Scarlet. Le sonríe ampliamente a Akatsuki. Él le devuelve la sonrisa. –Ahora, creo que podríamos volver a casa.

.

.

White Star sonríe con satisfacción.

-Estás lista… Scarlet-: White Star.

-¿No querías ir a Paris?-: Akatsuki.

-Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante. Otto san y Oka san deben estar preocupados.-: Scarlet.

-Está bien…-: Akatsuki. Caminan fuera del salón.

-Tu madre te espera ansiosa.-: White Star.

.

.

-Por favor… te lo ruego. Llévatelo lejos.-: Aka Star. Gin Star suelta una risita.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Aka?-: Gin Star. –Este es el más grande deseo de White sama, ¿no deseas hacer a tu esposo feliz?

Gin Star mira a Aka con crueldad. Ella abaja la mirada a su pequeño. Duerme tranquilamente. Alza los ojos hacia el peli plateado, un fogonazo del fondo de su mente le muestra a Gin Star como solía ser justo cuando ella había llegado.

Era un chico tan animado como White Star que siempre competía con él por todo. A pesar de su aparente odio, eran grandes amigos.

La situación, al parecer, sería la misma.

-White Star lo ha estado esperando. Desde hace años. No puedo… no quiero…-: Aka Star. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Gin Star suelta un resoplido.

-Ya no sufrirás más, Aka.-: Gin Star. Su voz es seria. Aka Star levanta su mirada hacia él. –He oído que Scarlet ha tenido éxito en su misión, regresará a casa pronto.

Aka Star oye los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza. Como si su corazón quisiera hacerla consciente de que no latirá por mucho más tiempo.

Aka empieza a temblar. Odia temer a su hija. Pero ella tiene un irracional respeto por su padre. _Teme_ que ese respeto rebase los límites de la cordura.

-En cuanto a tu bebé,-: Gin Star. Empieza a dejar la habitación. –Encontraré a alguien que cuide de él con la dedicación que tú hubieras tenido.

Gin Star cierra la puerta.

Aka abraza al niño que tiene en brazos, mientras siente como una fría sombra la envuelve.

.

.

Scarlet llega a la aldea. Su entusiasmo cesa en cuanto ve a todos los miembros del clan congregados enfrente de su casa. Todos se mueven a un lado para darle paso a ella y a Akatsuki, mientras los dos chicos avanzan confusos entre la multitud.

Scarlet encuentra a su padre en la entrada.

Dos miembros del clan aprenden a Akatsuki. Scarlet mira a los profundos ojos de su padre, quien le llama a cumplir un deber.

-¡Scarlet!-: Akatsuki -¡Scarlet!

Ella sigue al interior de la casa, casi hipnotizada por la fuerte aura de autoridad de su padre.

-Scarlet, estoy orgulloso de ti.-: White Star. La pelirroja sonríe y una lágrima le corre por la mejilla. –Ahora debes hacer algo más, y estaré completamente honrado de que seas mi hija.

-Haré lo que sea, otto san.-: Scarlet. Se tapa la boca al notar la denominación que le ha dado a su padre, pero él solo le sonríe. Scarlet baja la mano tímidamente y le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Quiero que asesines a tu madre.-: White Star.

Scarlet gira sus ojos y ve en el fondo del pasillo a su madre sentada en el suelo, encogida por el miedo. Scarlet mira a su padre, esta vez con horror en su rostro. Niega con la cabeza.

-Ella no me quiere nunca más.-: White Star –Para tu madre solo soy un asesino, un desgraciado, alguien sin pasado ni futuro y con un presente deplorable. Piensa eso de todos nosotros, los que pertenecemos al clan. Debes recordar que ella no es de aquí.

Scarlet vuelve a mirar a su madre, de nuevo entra en el extraño trance de obediencia a su padre.

-¡SCARLET! ¡SCARLET!-: Akatsuki. Trata de zafarse de aquellos que le retienen, pero le es imposible.

Scarlet empieza a acumular su onda de alma en su mano. Camina por el pasillo, ignora la cuna que hay allí, y el bebé que la mira curioso desde dentro. Ignora a su padre. Ignora los gritos de Akatsuki. Lo único que ve es a Aka Star al fondo del pasillo, como un objetivo.

Un relampagueo llena la casa. Aka Star cae al suelo y la luz se extingue de sus ojos.

La mirada de Scarlet se torna sombría.

La maldad colma el alma de Scarlet, y asimismo, la de su arma.

-_fin flash back_-

-Porque yo…-: Scarlet. Alza sus ojos rojos y los clava en el rostro serio de Kid –Asesiné a mi propia madre.


End file.
